


gentle

by remorsefulrobot



Series: PaRider Stuff [2]
Category: PaRappa the Rapper, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: K.K. is a good boy, M/M, Older PaRappa, Parider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remorsefulrobot/pseuds/remorsefulrobot
Summary: Parappa shows up drunk. K.K. takes care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

K.K. opened the door to his temporary residence, taking the guitar off of his back and carefully placed it on the floor, leaning against the wall. He had a quick dinner of cup noodles as he watched whatever show was on TV, bathed, and then headed to bed. Before he did, however, he was sure to check his phone, in case PaRappa had tried to call or text while K.K. was busy. Strangely enough, nothing. He didn't worry about it, though. PaRappa was probably either asleep or out doing whatever. He shot PaRappa a quick 'Goodnight.' text before setting his phone on the charger, and laying down on the bed, closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

When he woke up next, there was knocking on his door. He groaned, rubbing his eyes and checking the clock. It was four in the morning. He was still half-asleep, and for one moment he laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. The knocking persisted. He honestly didn't want to, but he got up to answer the door anyways. He stopped, more in surprise than anything. PaRappa stood at the door, stumbling a bit, as if he was leaning against the door for support before K.K. had opened it. He smelled heavily of liquor, and he had blood dripping off his hand. "K-" He stopped to hiccup. "-K!" PaRappa grinned sloppily. "Heeeeeeeey! It's g-good to see yooooou!" "PaRappa?" "That's m'name, don't wear it out." "It's four in the morning. What are you doing here? And why are you.. drunk?" "I was jussat Club Fun.. Had a shooow and had some fuuun." His words were slurred, and he leaned against K.K slightly, "Why is your hand bleeding like that?" "I was drivin' hoome.. popped a tire on a beer bottle.. picked id out and cut myself." K.K. couldn't help but sigh, gently leading the drunk PaRappa in. 

"That girl Sunny's reeeal nice.." PaRappa had been going on and on since he stepped in and sat on K.K's bed. "Oh?" If K.K. hadn't been a patient dog, PaRappa would have had himself kicked to the street. He didn't pay much attention to PaRappa's drunken stories as he wrapped his hand in bandage, hoping that would be enough to keep the wound from getting too bad. "She was aaaall over me.." He stopped, listening a little more closely that time. Though he didn't want to feel it, there was the tiniest twitch of jealousy. "She wannit to go home wit me y'know? She wanted to be pooolleeenaaaateed.." ".. Mhm?" "I says no Sunny-" There was a hiccup. "I like somebody else now Sunny-" K.K. finished wrapping PaRappa's hand, letting go after a second of final inspection. "Uh-huh?" "Yeah. You know whoit iiiis?" After standing, he sat with PaRappa, "Who?" 

"Is yooou, K.K." PaRappa leaned against K.K. as he threw his arms around him. "Surprise!" K.K. felt his face warm up, but kept his cool, putting his arms around PaRappa. "Is that so?" "Yeah. You're coool." He smiled, gently rocking K.K. back and forth. The white dog couldn't help but smile, even though he was sure it was the alcohol talking. "Let's get some sleep, PaRappa." "Okaaay." K.K. laid down on the bed, holding PaRappa close. Within moments, PaRappa was asleep, his breathing slow and heavy. K.K. closed his eyes, breathing out a sigh as he dozed off again. 

PaRappa woke up with a headache, a foggy mind, and panic. This was not his home, nor was it any of his friends' homes. He sat up, looking around, then looking down, his face heating up. K.K. was still fast asleep, laying with his back turned to PaRappa. While that did make him feel better, he couldn't help but wonder what was said. K.K. turned over in his sleep, the tiniest baby barks coming from his throat. PaRappa couldn't help but smile, snuggling down into bed with K.K. for the time being. No matter what was said, he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like this. 


End file.
